The Transformers Season 5: Episode 1: Evil's last stand
by 80s Dave
Summary: After the events of the rebirth, Galvatron returns with his army and a new powerful weapon. This is a direct continuation from the generation show. If you like this please let me know. I plan to do a full season as time goes by and have big plans with many twists and turns!


The year is 2007 and peace reigns on cybertron. A new golden age has been ushered in and the heroic autobots rule the planet once more.

However in the far reaches of space, the evil decepticon leader; Galvatron travels with the miniacal lord Zarak in search of new and powerful resources that can be used to reclaim cybertron, destroy the autobots, and rule the galaxy forever...

In the far reaches of space, the giant decepticon vessel known as scorpinok flies towards an un charted planet near the galaxy's edge. The ship enters the planet's atmosphere and lands on its empty and ruined dessert terrain. The door opens as Galvatron and Zarak walk out and look around.

Galvatron: THIS PLACE IS A WASTELAND! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO DIE DIDN'T YOU!?

Galvatron aims his cannon arm at Zarak but he doesn't flinch.

Zarak: (Calmly) Don't allow your ignorance to interfere with our ultimate victory.

Galvatron: Hahahaha...Victory?! This place has nothing for us! Your nothing but an old fool!

Zarak: Don't judge so hastily my friend. This place has a powerful secret...

Galvatron: ...Poweful secret...yes...tell me.

Zarak: This planet is called Darkaz. It is where my kind, the nebulites, came from millions of years ago.

Zarak continues as what he says is shown in flashback.

Zarak: For ages this was a rich land. My ancestors lived here in peace for generation after generation. After a time however, they used thier resources. Then this place became as it is now. Desolate. That is when we left and found nebulous.

The flashback ends...

Galvatron: So...! You still haven't told me this secret!

Zarak: Come...Now is the time to show you.

Zarak boards Scorpinok as Galvatron follows.

Galvatron: Where are you taking me now? I warn you not to test my patience.

Zarak: We go below...

Zarak transforms Scorpinok from it's ship mode to it's scorpion mode. Then it begins to dig underground.

Transtion from decepticon logo to decepticon logo

Scorpinok finishes it's dig downward and stops in an underground caveren deep below the surface. There are many red glowing cryatals. Galvatron and Zarak exit the vehicle and look around.

Zarak: (Pointing to the crystals) These are zellion magna crystals.  
They're power is that of a thousand erupting volcanoes...and just as unstable. Great care must be used if one was to handle them.

Galvatron: Hmmm...such raw and unperdictable power could be the final key I need to reclaim cybertron...but why would your ansesters leave a power souce like this behind if they knew of it's exsistance?

Zarak: My ansesters were a peaceful race while they lived here. These crystals are only useful for bringing destruction...

Galvatron: And bring destruction they shall...to the autobots!

Transition from the Decepticon logo to the Decepticon logo.

Across the galaxy in a reigion of space unknown, Galvatron's personal star cruiser is being flown with Galvatron's right hand man, Cyclonus, at command. The vessel carries many decepticons. Behind them is astrotrain carring many more.

Astrotrain: (To Cyclonus inside Galvatron's cruiser) If my hydro plugs weren't about to burst, i'd kick your tail for leading me out this far into space...

Astrotrain's message to cyclonus finishes over the radio inside of Galvatron's ship.

Astrotrain:...and I thought char was rough. If I can't transform and give my feet a rest soon I'll be stuck in this cramped ship mode for good!

Cyclonus turns off the radio.

Cyclonus: (To astrotrain but thinking outloud) Your inept whining is straining the circuits in my cranial receptor.

Scorge comes up from behind him.

Scorge: Thier is a point to Astrotrain's grievances. We *are* running on fumes. If we don't refuel soon...

Cyclonus:...It'd be no better if we were on Char. We must continue our trek on Lord Galvatron's last known trajectory until we make contact.

Skullsmasher: If we hadn't been thrown from scorpinok when that plasma blast hit us, we'd be with Galvatron now!

Cyclonus: I don't need stated to me what I already know. Especially from a primitive predicon such as yourself.

Skullsmasher transforms into his alligator mode and looks like he is about to attack.

Skullsmasher: Are you calling us stupid?!

Mindwipe and weirdwolf transform into thier bat and wolf mode as well.

Mindwipe: (with glowing red and hypnotic eyes) I bet you wouldn't look me in the eyes and say we're stupid!

Weirdwolf: Studid you are! Not I am!

Triggerhappey aims his guns at the predicons.

Triggerhappy: Let me blast some energon bolts into them Cyclonus! I'm just itching to fire at something!

Scorge: Calm yourselves! All of you! This bickering will only exhaust what little energy we have.

Just then a radio signal comes though.

Cyclonus: It's Galvatron's signal! He lives!

Cyclonus turns on the comlink to listen to the incoming message.

Cyclonus: Lord Galvatron! Is that you?!

Galvatron: Cyclonus! How good to hear from you! I trust you've brought my loyal troops with you.

Cyclonus: Yes my lord. We would have come sooner but we...

Galvatron: Silence you fool! I have no time for your excuses. Now...you will follow these coordinances I am giving you. I have discovered a new resource in need of immediate...harvesting.

Cyclonus: Yes lord Galvatron. As you wish.

The transmission ends.

Cyclonus: (To the troops) Prepare yourselves. We have work to do!

Decepticon logo flips to autobot logo

Empty space is seen and then cybertron which is now golden in color due to it's rich refreshing of energon that was pumped strait into it's living core; vetor sygma. On the surface are many autobots working together to strenthen cybertrons defences incase of a decepticon attack. Perceptor and Kup are trying to instruct Grimlock on what to do. Grimlock just wants to lay around.

Kup: Grimlock! Quit being a lead-footed slothticon and help me tear down these gerter beams!

Grimlock: Me Gimlock dinobot ruler, Me say me not kup's slave!

Kup: (under his breath) Err...sub-programed peabrain...

Perceptor: (To Kup) I think your going about wrong Kup. (To Grimlock) I think you missed understood Grimlock. Kup doesn't want you to be a slave. He just wants to see how powerful you are.

Grimlock: Me Grimlock have lots of power! Me Grimlock show you!

Grimlock wacks some beams with his tail and knocks them over with ease.

Kup: Well, I gotta hand it to you Perceptor.

Perceptor: Remember ...Grimlock is easy to work with as long as you can outsmart him.

Kup: That wont be hard for anyone!

At that moment, blurr and arcee drive up and transform.

Arcee: Hey Kup, have you seen Optimus?

Blurr:Wecantfindhimanywhere.

Wewenttothetowerbuthewasn' ?!

Kup: Ahhh...I think my audio sensers are having a bad echo kid. Anyways, I haven't seen him in a few million astro-seconds. I think hotrod is with him though.

Arcee: That doesn't help.

Blurr:Yeahandweneedtofindhimcauseifwedontfindhimwecantaskhimifhewantsustopowerthenewplasma  
shellthatbrainstormmade

Kup: There's that echo again! Anyways I'd check the autobot crypt.

Arcee: The crypt?! Why would he be at a creepy place like that?

Kup: Beats me, but ever since cybertron was restored, he's been there a lot.

Arcee: Ok...thanks Kup. I'll check it out. Come on Blurr.

Blurr and Arcee transform and drive off.

The autobot logo flips to the autobot logo

At the place on cybertron known as the autobot crypt; a place where fallen autobots are remembered with statues, Optimus Prime and hotrod are looking at some of the memorials.

Optimus:...

Hotrod: Optimus? Are you...alright?

Optimus:...Yes...I was just thinking about the battles I fought in with many of the fallen here, and the price they paid for our victory over the decepticons.

Hotrod: I know...many of them where my friends too...

Optimus looks at the statues as he thinks about who they where.

Optimus: Ironhide...wheeljack...  
Prowl...Hotrod...do you ever miss being the leader of the autobots?

Hotrod: Why do you ask that?

Optimus: Please...It's something I'm curious about.

Hotrod: ...I never felt worthy like you where. I was glad when you returned...ofcouse that you where alive...but I was relived...I don't think I've missed it for a mico second...still there was a sense of pride and confidence that came with taking up the mantle...I dont know...perhaps the matrix just made me belive that...

Optimus: Don't doupt your worth my friend. Every autobot to carry the matrix as felt like you have...

Hotrod:...Thanks Optimus... Optimus?...Did you ever feel responsible for the deaths of any that fell under you?

Optimus: As a leader it can be tempting to dwell on such things but those who we've lost would have have felt as if thier honor and destiny was robbed if I had personally done anything to stop them from fighting for what they belived in.

Hotrod: I guess your right...

Optimus: Be patient my friend. You may not have been leader long, but you carried our kind through a dark and troubling time. The ability to do that alone makes you a hero.

Just then blurr and arcee drive up and transform.

Arcee: Optimus, the plasma shell that brainstorm has been working on is ready for testing.

Blurr:Andweneedyoutoapprovethetestingcauseifyoudontsayitsokthanitsanogoandthenwhatshouldwedo?

Optimus: You can tell brainstorm I'll be there soon. I want a full analyzed report before any full scale demonstration.

At that moment, brainstorm calls Optimus on his built in radio comlink.

Brainstorm: Prime are you there?

Optimus: Brainstorm!? I was just about to see you. Don't begain testing the plasma shell until I can receive a full detailed report.

Brainstorm: Um...I think we should test it now...I got a radar screen filled with incoming Decepticon ships.

Optimus: Sound the alarm brainstorm and have everyone who isn't in a possition to fight, take refuge underground.

Brainstorm: If we start up the plasma shell, we could halt thier attack indefenatly...providing the barrier is as strong as I hope it is...on the other hand, there could be unpredictable side effects...even dangerous ones!

Optimus:... Let's go for it. Start up the plasma shell!

From a power station brainstorm and highbrow prepare to activate the plasma shell.

Brainstorm: You heard prime! Start up the plasma shell!

Highbrow: Why do I get the feeling that if your experiment backfires, it'll be my circuits that get blown out!

Brainstorm: If this doesn't work, ALL of our circuits are gonna get blown out...by the decepticons!

Highbrow: Alright! Don't lose your head just yet. Here goes something I hope...

The plasma shell is activated. As the beams activate several autobots get to thier posts as Brainstorm alerts everyone over an intercom.

Brainstorm: ALL FIGHTERS GET TO YOUR STATIONS! DECEPTICONS APPROACHING! ALL NON COMBATANT AUTOBOTS HEAD DIRECTLY TO THE NEAREST UNDERGROUND BUNKER.

Beams of plasma climb up several energy pillars and all of cybertron is covered with a shell of white electric plasma energy.

Brainstorm: It's working! And there are no apparent side effects...just as I caculated.

Astrotrain, which is servicing as the first decepticon cruiser approaches cybertron, Soundwave gets a reading on the energy beam.

Soundwave: (Over the comlink radio to Galvatron who is aboard scorpinok, the third crusier.) ###Energy beam detected.### Analysis confermed: Lethal plasma###

Galvatron: These zellion crystals will penetrate thier barrier. And then they will blow the autobots to kingdom come!

Zarak: Use the crystals conservatively Galvatron. Any unwise decisions regarding them could be catastrophic.

Galvatron: I give the only orders on this ship! And furthermore, if these crystals fail against thier energy beam, I'll use YOU as a topedo against it! (Over the comlink) FIRE THE CRYSTALS! WAVE ONE!

The first decepticon cruiser fires a wave of crystals at the plasma shell. They hit the beams and explode with a terribly great force. Several small holes are being periced through the barrier but it is mostly intact.

Soundwave: ### Barrier damage confirmed. Caculated damage: 7 percent.###

From the watch tower, brainstorm gives Highbrow further instrutions.

Brainstorm: More output highbrow! They're getting through! Increase power by 30 percent!

Highbrow: The logic in increasing these lethal beams seems to be in error. I hope were are not decreasing our survival chances by doing this.

Brainstorm: Lets just hope for the best and think positive alright?

Highbrow: I suppose I have little choice in the matter.

Meawhile Galvatron is about to give his next command when Cyclonus speaks next to him.

Cyclonus: The energy beam is revitalizing itself. The crytals aren't doing enough damage my lord.

Galvatron: Not yet...(To Soundwave via comlink) SOUNDWAVE! TRIPLE THE CRYSTAL LOAD AND FIRE!

The large wave of crystals ate fired and the plasma shell fluxes wildly as the crystals explode on the beams. Holes are being formed in the shell as the plasma fluxes and becomes somewhat unstable. On the surface Optimus Prime is preparing his warriors for battle.

Optimus: Autobot gunners...fire on thier cruisers!

Goldbug (formerly bumblebee) drives up next to Prime.

Goldbug: All the turrets are maned Optimus. What should I do?

Optimus: I want you to find any autobots who arent fighting and get them to the sub levels of cybertron.

Goldbug: I'm on it! Just be sure to bust up a few of those decepticreeps for me.

Optimus: I'll do my best my friend. Now go.

Goldbug drives off to help find the others.

Meanwhile above cybertron...

Soundwave: ###Enemy fire approching Galvatron###

Galvatron: Then let's fire back at them you oaf! Target thier ground cannons with our laser turrents!

Soundwave:### As you command Galvatron###

Lasers are blasting both ways as perceptor (who is in his telescope mode) is helping Hardhead (Who is firing one large ground cannon) to aim.

Hardhead: Whoo hoo. Now this is a battle!

Perceptor: Yes, but a battle we want to win, and your aim is off by 4 degrees.

Hardhead: You don't know where I'm aiming!

Perceptor: No I don't, but unless you adjust your aim by 4 degrees you wont hit anything.

Hardhead: Ahh your always taking the fun out of fighting!

Hardhead adjusts his aim and fires on Soundwave's crusier.

Soundwave: ###Enemy fire received. Damage minimal. Launch counter strike.###

Astrotrain: You call being hit in my rear burner minamal?

Soundwave fires the crusier's laser cannons and the beams hit directly at hardhead's cannon!

Perceptor: Watch it!

Hardhead and Perceptor dive out of the way as the cannon explodes.

Hardhead: That about blew out my rotor cuffs!

Meanwhile...

Optimus: All fighters! Concentrate your fire on their first crusier.

All the fighters aim and fire at the first decepticon crusier (Astrotrain)

Galvatron: NOW SOUNDWAVE! SIX SHOT! FIRE ALL OF THE ZELLION CRYSTALS WHILE THEIR DEFENSES ARE WEAKENDED!

Six shot: whoo hoo! Here comes a blast that will turn those autobots into autobits!

Six shot presses a button aboard the second cruiser as a large load of crystals prepare to fire. Aboard astrotrain, soundwave prepares to fire as well.

Soundwave: Prepare Maximum crystal load for autobot temination.

Soundwave prepares to fires the wave of destructive crystals as perceptor uses his telescope to see whats going on.

Perceptor: Optimus prime! A second wave of crystals are about to be unloaded from cruisers one and two!

Optimus: All fighters! Concentrate fire on their first cruiser. Aim for the crystals!

The autobots return fire as the bay doors on the cruisers open and crystals begain to fall out. A few fall and hit the remaining portion of the plasma shell and cause severe explosions. The autobots are shaken but continue fireing when all of a sudden blaster fire hits some of the crystals that are abourd astrotrain.

Astrotrain: Galvatron! The crystals!

A chain of explosions blows up astrotrain and all abord to peices!

Galvatron: No! This cant be!

Zarak: I suggest we retreat before the explosions take us out as well.

The explosions continue and and reach the second cruiser and blow it up too! Lost in the battle are Soundwave and his cassets; ravage, laserbeak, and rumble; astrotrain, the constructions, six shot, and the insecticons; bomshell, shrapnel, and kickback. Galvatron, scorge, cyclonus, zarak, mindwipe, wolfwire, gnaw, skullmasher, triggerhappy and dreadwing all remain aboard skorpinok. Galvitron moves skorpinok out of the way just as an explosion blasts the ship a long distance. A fire breaks out as the ship is being spun out of control.

Galvatron: (To Cyclonus and scorge) Get this vessal stable and put out that fire you fools!

The autobots cheer as the remaing decepticons retreat while they are virtually unscaved.


End file.
